Picnic Gone Wrong
by misstory5120
Summary: 3 words are all Lucy wanted to her from him. But knowing that he was with another girl, she decided to keep her smiles up for the Fairy Tail picnic. But the meant to be awesome picnic has gone wrong when Lucy is kidnapped! Full summary inside.
1. Good News Prologue

**Alright, off my writers block. So I'm doing another Fairy Tail story, don't know how long it will be. Please R&R and tell me if you like! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Thanks to Twistedheart23 for helping me come up with an idea and getting me out of writers block! BFF's!**

**Summary: 3 words are all Lucy wanted to hear from him. But, knowing he was with another girl, she decided to keep her smiles up for the Fairy Tail picnic. But the meant to be awesome picnic turns into a picnic gone wrong when Lucy gets kidnapped! Will he save her and say those words? Or will he abandon her for the other girl he loved or once loved for years?**

**I'm gonna try a different format of writing, where I skip a line every few sentences instead of mashing them into tight paragraphs.**

* * *

><p>An average day in Magnolia, Lucy was walking home from late night shopping with Plue at the grocery store. She bought bread, herbs and also some cosmetics the store had on sale.<p>

Lucy was walking on the edge of the streets with Plue, who was eating a giant lollipop Lucy gave him.

"Be careful lady!" shouted a man rowing a boat on the river.

"I'll be fine!" Lucy said with a tone that sounded like she was tired of people worrying about her.

"Puuur puu (Puu pun)," said Plue sucking his lollipop.

Lucy arrived at her house and unlocked the door with one hand while the groceries on the other. She walked in and put the groceries on the table.

Returning Plue to the spirit world, Lucy gave out a yawn and turned to look out the window. Seeing how dark it was, she decided she would go to bed for today.

Lucy walked into her bathroom and took a quick bath. Then, she tiredly brushed her teeth and changed to her pajamas.

Letting out another yawn, Lucy jumped onto her bed half asleep. Just as she was getting comfortable, she saw a white scarf. Lucy tugged on it to see Natsu snoring and drooling on her bed.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted bright red.

"Oh, good morning Lucy," he said obviously half asleep because it wasn't morning.

"What are you doing in my house!" Lucy shouted pointing at him.

"I was takin a nap," said Natsu.

"A nap?" Lucy said curious about where he was gonna go.

"Yeah, I'm supos….," Natsu looked at the clock across the room, "Oops! Gotta go!"

Natsu stood up and ran out the door, not even waving Lucy goobye.

Sad and depressed Lucy crashed back onto her bed. She knew where he was going…to Lisanna.

Yup, Lucy knew all about those two. Ever since Lisanna returned from Edolas, Natsu would hang out with her…a lot.

Not only that, but he would come to Lucy's house less often then usual, which Lucy found kind of relieving since she wouldn't have to have a heart attack anymore. But she mostly felt lonely. After all, she couldn't deny it.

Lucy liked him. She liked his clumsiness and his smile, but she loved how he would always put his nakama in front of him.

But Lucy knew that unless he said those three words she has been waiting for, the love she had for him wouldn't be returned.

After a little thinking, Lucy went to sleep. She knew he didn't like her, but at least he was happy so she was too.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy tiredly woke up and let out a big stretch. She got out of her bed and began walking to her bathroom. Lucy noticed the bright pink out her window,<p>

"The cherry blossoms are really blooming, it must be cherry blossom season," Lucy thought.

After a little staring at the beautiful pink blossoms, Lucy went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

She brushed her teeth and changed into a lime dark green tang top with a beige skirt. On her waist was a brown belt with her keys, and her hair was pinned at the side. She wore her black combat boots.

Once Lucy was dressed she opened the door and walked out to Fairy Tail. When she walked in, everyone was normal and energetic as always.

"Good morning," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Good moring Mira," Lucy said smiling back.

Lucy saw at the tables that Juvia was trying to seduce Grey, who stripped, but Cana noticed that and gave him the same saying of, "Grey, your clothes,"

At another table Happy was giving Charlie a fish, which Charlie actually accepted. And Wendy was with them in a happy mood as always.

Erza was enjoying her cheesecake and Levy was reading Lucy's latest book in her series.

And….Natsu was sitting with Lisanna, with a arm around her and a big grin on his face.

Lucy gave a sigh and told herself that if he's happy she's happy, and that Lisanna was a nice girl for Natsu.

Walking to the bar, Lucy asked Mira for a beverage. Mira gave her some water which Lucy kindly accepted as she took a sip.

"Where's master?" Lucy asked just noticing that he wasn't here.

"He's at a meeting, but he should be coming back soon. He has good news for us," said Mirajane excitedly.

"News?" Lucy asked curious.

Just then, master walked in and everyone was silent.

"Welcome back master," Mirajane said.

"Yes, good morning," Master said not showing his happiness until now.

"Master," Lucy asked, "What's this good news Mira was talking about?"

"Ah, that right," Master cleared his throat, "EVERYONE!"

Everyone stopped everyone and looked up at master with excited faces.

"TODAY, WE WILL START PREPARING FOR OUR FAIRY TAIL PICNIC!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! I will update every other day. Please review! Till next time!- Misstory5120<strong>


	2. The man in the cloak

**Hope you all liked the last chappy! I will try to make chapters longer now since the last one was like a prologue. Please review, and tell me if you like! Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

"_TODAY, WE WILL START PREPARING FOR OUR FAIRY TAIL PICNIC!"_

* * *

><p>"Woohoo!" everyone shouted while raising their arms up. Except for Lucy, who didn't know what that is. Wendy also seemed confused.<p>

Lucy turned to face Mira, "Fairy Tail picnic?" she asked.

"It's something we have everytime the cherry blossoms bloom. We have it at the park surrounded by all the trees. They're activities, food, and games there. It's really fun!" Mira said excitingly.

"Really!" Lucy face brightened up with a big smile, "That sounds fun!"

Behind the bar, everyone was shouting and having big smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, this is gonna be fun!" shouted Natsu who had the biggest smile.

"Of course it is flame brain," Grey said casually.

"What did you say?" said Natsu who's smile just turned into a frown.

"I said, of course it is FLAME BRAIN," said Grey with a smirk.

"Oh, so you wanna go at it droopy eyes?" said Natsu burning.

"Go ahead pointy eyes," said Grey freezing.

"Oh, you're gonna get…" Just then Erza wacked them both on the head.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Erza said with a glare.

Natsu and Grey danced around together,

"No…nothing," Grey said with sweat drops, "Just old friends,"

"Ay…aye," said Natsu cause that's all he could say.

Meanwhile, master who was getting annoyed with all the commotion, shouted,

"BE QUIET!"

Everyone startled and silenced,

Master cleared his throat once again, "You all have 1 hour to prepare and gather things that could be of use for the picnic, then you must meet me at the park!"

"AYE!" everyone said with smiles.

Just then, Natsu seemed to notice that Lucy was here, so he left Lisanna and walked over to her,

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu said with a wave.

"O, hi Natsu," Lucy said, "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to say hello," said Natsu who walked back to Lisanna.

"Okay?" Lucy thought, just then Lisanna smiled a faint smile that no one could see. But, Lucy's chocolate brown eyes saw through her.

"Why is she smiling?" Lucy thought.

The smile was faint but it was there. It was a different kind of smile, the one where you had no regrets of something you did or was going to do.

Thankfully to Lisanna, Lucy didn't see through her that much so she thought that she was smiling because of the picnic.

Ignoring the thought, Lucy stood up,

"I'll be going," said Lucy.

"Okay Lucy, see you in an hour," Mira said with a smile.

* * *

><p>When Lucy was a couple blocks away from the guild, she summoned Plue and started walking on the edge of the streets.<p>

"Pu puun," Plue said.

"A picnic huh, wonder what I should bring?" Lucy wondered.

In a few minutes, Lucy arrived at her apartment…no guests. She gave a sigh and flopped down on her bed.

"Hmmmm, I only have like 50 min, maybe I should just bring beer. Wait, Cana will probably bring that," Lucy sighed and walked over to her desk.

Lucy grabbed a quill and a paper and began to write:

_Dear Mama,_

_ Sorry I haven't wrote to you in a while. A lot of things are happening right now. Lisanna surprisingly wasn't dead, she was in Edolas, a world above us. So when we got back to the real world, she came with us._ _Ever since, Natsu has been spending a lot of time with her. Mama, did I tell you that I like Natsu? I do, so it kind of makes me depressed, but I know that Natsu is happy with her, so I should be too if I really love him. Also, in Fairy Tail we are having a picnic! It's at a park with a lake…_

Just then something popped into Lucy's head as she stopped writing. She stood up and ran into the kitchen to get tons of water.

"Water balloons!" Lucy said with a smile.

Once Lucy got all the water, she quickly ran to the store and bought bags of water balloons.

Rushing, knowing that she only had 30 minutes left before everyone had to meet, she filled the balloons with water.

With all the rush, Lucy did pop a couple of balloons by over filling them, but other than that, she had enough water balloons. Happy, Lucy wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

After putting all the balloons in a giant bag, Lucy looked at the clock. Only 10 minutes to get to the park.

Quickly, Lucy changed into a fresh pair of clothes wearing her normal hearts-krutz clothing (I think that's what it's called). Then she ran out the door and rushed to the park, knocking into people on the way.

Luckly, when Lucy got there, she wasn't late. Only Master, Mirajane, Grey, Juvia, Macoa, Wendy, Erza, and other guild members were there.

"Hi Lucy," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Hi Mira," Lucy said.

"You can put your things for the picnic here,"

"Okay thanks," Lucy put the bag of water balloons down with everything else people brought in.

She took a look around, she saw the lake on her right on surrounding her where severeal beautiful cherry blossom trees.

Lucy saw that both Macao and Cana brought in beer, but obviously Cana brought in more and she brought them in gallons not bottles.

Grey brought in ice, pure ice which Lucy thought was weird. Juvia seemed to be preparing to make a water slide.

Wendy brought in some chocolate, all different kinds. It looked like a buffet of chocolate.

Erza, of course, brought in several different types of pastries. Mostly, they were all cakes.

Just then everyone hear grumbling, they saw the rest of the guild members running towards the park all with different items.

"So..sorry we're late," Natsu said out of breath but still smiling. He brought in chicken wings that were on fire.

"It's fine," said the master, "Since everyone's here, LET'S START PREPARING!"

"AYE!" everyone said in unison.

Everyone started preparing. Mirajane set up the table by putting a white table cloth on top. Then, she put all foods and drinks people brought in on the table in an orderly manner.

Juvia continued making her water slide, and Wendy and Erza prepared the activities like pin the Fairy Tail mark on the donkey of wack-a-tail.

Unfortunately, no one noticed a man in a black cloak behind a tree watch their' every move…

….especially on Lucy…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Don't worry, picnic preparations aren't done, so ya, don't think it's rushed. Please review!- Misstory5120<strong>


	3. A happy hang out?

**Hola, I hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed too! The mean a lot! Here comes the next chappy! Enjoy!**

**From this chapter forth, I'm gonna reply to reviews here:**

**Fluffyluver2- Hehe, who knows what will happen, ;)**

**ShiningStellar- What happens to Lucy letter with be answered soon in the story ;)**

**NatsuxLucy- Hehe, mystery man still remains one ;)**

**Wolfsmiley- Thanks! I'll update every other day ;)**

**Twistedheart23- Grey and Juvia is better. And I said that Lucy couldn't deny it, she liked him. Which meant that she started to like him a long time ago but denied it but then her heart shoved it away.**

**Vampire-fetish15- Hm….you never know, ;)**

_Recap:_

_Unfortunately, no one noticed a man in a cloak behind a tree watching their' every move…_

…_.especially Lucy…_

* * *

><p>Everyone was working on the picnic, by the end of the day, the picnic preparations got pretty far.<p>

The table for the food was set. Mirajane kept the food in a refrigerator so they wouldn't rot.

Most of the decorations were done, balloons and streamers were set up all around the park. It looked like a fence.

Juvia's water slide was pretty much done. Just some revisions were needed.

The games were getting there. Erza and Wendy finished making wack-a-tail but still needed to finish building pin the tail on the Fairy Tail mark.

Lucy was almost done preparing her water balloon station. It was really hard because Natsu was right next to her preparing his Fire Darts game.

The darts kept on popping Lucy water balloons. Thankfully to Lucy, a whack in the hea made Natsu more careful.

"Everyone!" Master shouted so everyone could hear.

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and turned to the master.

"You all worked very hard! Everything is almost finished! Give yourselves a congrats!" master said with a grin.

"Aye!" everyone shouted with grins on their faces.

"Now we have two day left until the picnic! We can get everything done in one day, meaning I will let you take the day off tomorrow!"

"A day off!"

"Really"

Everyone was mumbling to themselves for a second but then everyone shouted, "Woohoo!" as they raised their arms up.

"You all did good today! You may leave and get lots of rest!" master said with a grin making the Fairy Tail sign by sticking up his thumb and index finger.

"Aye!" everyone shouted giving the Fairy Tail sign too.

A while later, everyone was gone. Lucy went back as one of the last people to leave.

When Lucy got to her house, she gave out a yawn before opening the door. When she walked in her house, she saw Natsu sleeping beside her bed,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy said turning bright red.

Natsu woke up by the sound, "Oh, hi Luigi," he said with a grin.

"It's Lucy you flaming idiot!" Lucy said without caring what she was saying.

Natsu was a little hurt by her words, "I was just visiting,"

Lucy gave out a sigh, "Shouldn't you be with Lisanna?"

"Oh her, well she's with Elfman. He got sick and Happy is helping her out," Natsu said putting a arm behind his head.

"Why aren't you helping her?"

Natsu's face turned into a well duh expression, "I don't know how to treat sick people,"

"Of course you don't," Lucy said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, since Lisanna's gonna be busy for a while, wanna hang out tomorrow? Natsu asked with a grin.

"Uh, sure," said Lucy, "Where?"

"Hmm…the park?"

"Okay, meet you a 10 tomorrow?"

"Sure! See you tomorrow Luce!" said Natsu as he jumped out the window.

Lucy got a little excited as she walked into her bathroom to wash up. She changed to her pajamas and flopped onto her bed and covered herself with a blanket.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun!" she thought as she quietly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy awoke by the sunlight coming through her window. She gave out a yawn and a stretch.<p>

Just then, Lucy remembered that she had a date with Natsu, actually a hang out but who cared. She looked at the clock and sow that it was 9.

"Shoot!" Lucy jumped off her bed and quickly washed up.

She changed into a pink tang top with blue shorts. On her waist was a brown belt with her keys and she wore her combat boots.

Hastily, Lucy tied her hair and ran out the door. She got to the park at the nick of time and saw Natsu already waiting for her.

"So…sorry I'm late," Lucy said on her knees panting for breath.

"It's fine, here," Natsu grinned as he gave Lucy a bottle of water.

Lucy took the bottle and drank almost half of it. When she caught her breath she stoop up,

"So, where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"Canoeing!" Nastu said.

"Wha…"

Natsu grabbed her hand and ran down to the deck where there were canoeing boats. They took a blue one and Natsu started rowing around the river.

It was a nice breezy day so the cherry blossoms would move along with the wind.

"Today is a pretty day," Lucy said as she watched the cherry blossoms move in the air.

"Yup!" Natsu said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Natsu or Lucy didn't know that Lisanna was at the park looking for some plants for Elfman. She saw Natsu an Lucy canoeing together, smiling.

Lisanna was a little heartbroken, but just left the park like nothing happened. She didn't want to ruin their date. When she walked back, she smiled that faint smiled that Lucy noticed a long time ago...

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu were looking at the scenery in the canoeing boat. Just then, Lucy saw a cloaked man across the river watching her. She unconsciously stood up,

"Who is that guy? Woah," the boat began shaking and Lucy began to loose balance.

"Lucy be careful!"

"Kyaaa!" Lucy fell into the river drowning because she sprained her ankle while falling.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped in and save her with Lucy behind him so he could swim to the deck.

Natsu gave pokes on her cheeks, "Hey! Wake up! Come on!"

Lucy woke up coughing, when she opened her eyes she saw Natsu, "Sorry,"

"You better be, let's get you some dry clothes,"

After they left the park, Natsu quickly just bought her a t-short and shorts. Lucy put them on shivering.

"Thanks, I think I'll be going now," Lucy said a little sad as she ran away.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy couldn't her him, "So embarrassing," she thought.

She ran and ran, her sprained ankle couldn't take it, it became swollen. Soon her running became slow walking.

Thankfully, Lucy reached her house in time, running into people as she ran, and opened the door, her eyes widened,

"What happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, sorry if this chapter is short. But what do you think happened? Hehe, please review!-Misstroy5120<strong>


	4. Picnic time!

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Left some questions in there, hehe. Please review and enjoy!**

**ShiningStellar- hehe, one of the questions ;)**

**Fluffyluver2- thanks for you comment ;)**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer- good guess, but who knows ;)**

**Ice Devil Cat demon- hehe. All questions will be answered soon ;)**

**Twistedheart23- You're…very creative ;)**

**NatsuxLucy- Thanks! I'll update every other day!**

_Recap:_

_Thankfully, Lucy reached her house just in time, running into people as she ran, an opened the door, her eyes widened,_

"_What happened?"_

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into her house, her house that got ransacked.<p>

Her bed was ripped to shreds. All the food in the kitchen was moldy and all over the floor.

Her clothes were torn. Everything was ripped.

"Mama!" Lucy thought.

Lucy slowly ran to the cabinet where she kept her letters. They were there, but torn to shreds, everything.

Even the letter she was writing got thrown away ripped. Lucy began to cry, she had no where else to go, she was alone.

Meanwhile, Natsu was walking along the streets,

"Why did she leave?" Natsu thought.

When Natsu arrived at Lisanna apartment, she saw Elfman, sill sick, and Happy.

"Natsu! You're here!" Lisanna said happiliy and she ran and hugged him.

"Where were you?" Happy asked.

"Canoeing," Natsu said without mentioning Lucy.

"Really!" Lisanna said not mentioning that she saw them.

"Didn't you get motion sick?" Happy said flying around.

"Wendy used her magic spell on me (don't know what it's called)," Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh," said Lisanna casually.

"Well, I'm gonna go, tomorrow's the last day to prepare for the picnic!"

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Okay, bye Natsu and Happy!" Lisanna said with a wave as they walked out the doors.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked out of her house and used a telephone to call a builder to tear the house down. When she was down, she slowly walked on the streets of Magnolia.

It was evening; Lucy's eyes were still red from the crying. She kept walking, until she reached her destination…Fairy Hills.

Lucy knocked on the door, Erza answered it.

"Hell- Oh, Lucy," Erza said.

"Hi Erza," Lucy said still depressed.

Erza noticed her very swollen and sprained ankle, "What happened to your ankle?"

"I sprained it,"

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza said worried for her nakama.

"My house got ransacked," Lucy said shedding a tear.

"What! Who did it? I'll kill him!" Erza said mad.

"Don't do that Erza, then we would be like him. Besides, if someone where to punch him, it would be me. He ripped up my letters for Mama," Lucy said almost crying.

Erza put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, you can stay at my house,"

"Thank you Erza," Lucy said crying.

The next day, everyone went to the park in the morning to finish up preparing for the picnic.

"Let's visit Lucy!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Aye!" Happy said flying around.

When they got to the spot Lucy's house, it wasn't there.

"What happened!" Natsu said, "Where's Lucy's house?"

"Natsu, we should ask Lucy at the park!"

"You're right! Let's go!"

Natsu and Happy ran to the park and saw Lucy. She borrowed clothes Erza had, she was wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. Her keys were on her belt and she was wearing sneakers.

Lucy's wound was also treated thanks to Erza.

"There she is!" Happy said.

Natsu and Happy ran up to her,

"Hi Natsu," Lucy said when she saw them.

"Lucy! What happened to your house! It just suddenly disappeared out of no where!" Natsu said not realizing how stupid he sounded.

Just then, Erza walked towards them, wacked Natsu and Happy on the head an dragged them to a near by tree.

"Don't mention that! Her house got ransacked!" Erza said with a glare.

"Aye!" they said scared, "But where will she live then?"

"We are gonna find out who did it and a new house after the picnic, she's staying at my house for now, got it!" Erza said.

"Aye," Natsu and Happy said feeling bad for Lucy.

After all the commotion, everyone began to finish their preparations.

The next day, was the day of the picnic. Everything was finished.

All the games where done and ready to play, Natsu made sure his darts didn't hit Lucy's water balloons knowing that she was already depressed.

The food table had all kinds of foods, from flaming chicken to plain ice to cakes.

Juvia's water slide was set. It had loops and turns that lead to the lake where you would land into.

Master was setting up fireworks for the end of the picnic too, since it would last all day.

Everyone got to the park bringing their bathing suits for Juvia's water slide and blankets to sit on.

The weather was a perfect, sunny, and breezy day and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom.

"Minna!" master shouted, "Let the Fairy Tail picnic, BEGIN!"

"Aye!" everyone shouted.

Little did they know that a cloaked man was watching them….

….again….

….especially on Lucy, his eyes were locked on her….

"Almost time….hehe,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's rushed or too short. Don't worry, I'm not skipping the picnic fun! Please review, they mean a lot! – Misstory5120<strong>


	5. Gone wrong!

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Here's the next one! Two or one more chapters left! Please review and enjoy!**

**Twistedheart23- I don't know hwo Erza lives ;)**

**ShiningStellar- Trioa, thanks that's what I thought. Sorry that it was short and no Grey mention. :P Not a GreLu fan. ;)**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer- Mystery man's identity answered in this chapter, I think ;)**

**Princess Happy- Thank you! This story is almost coming to an end ;)**

**NatsuxLucy- I know right! The only part I wouldn't do is land in a lake. ;)**

_Recap:_

…_especially on Lucy, his eyes were locked on her…_

"_Almost time… hehe,"_

* * *

><p>Everyone was enjoying the picnic, Juvia's water slide was really popular.<p>

"Next!" Juvia said with a smile happy because everyone liked her idea. Even Grey and whenever she saw him, heart eyes would appear.

"Me!" Natsu said forgetting about his motion sickness.

Natsu got on the top of the slide in his red bathing suite. Lucy was holding her laugh.

"Ready Natsu?" Juvia asked.

"Aye!"

"Go!" Juvia used her magic powers to push him down the slide

At first it was fun but then Natsu started having his motion sickness and drool was coming out of his mouth.

"Ugh," Natsu said.

"That idiot," Grey said with a smirk.

Wendy looked at Grey just noticing him, "Oh, Grey, you're here,"

"Hi Grey," Lucy said just noticing him too.

"I feel like my shadow is disappearing," Grey thought depressed.

By the end of their conversation, Natsu already landed in the cold lake. Bubbles came out of the water and then Natsu who was splashing,

"Cold cold cold!" he shouted healed from his motion sickness.

He quickly got out of the water and put himself on fire.

"That's better," Natsu said feel relaxed.

Lucy walked over to him laughing,

"Did you seriously go on Juvia's water slide not knowing what'll happen!" Lucy said laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny about that!" said Natsu turning red with devil eyes because of embarrassment and partly blushing which Lucy didn't notice. But Lisanna did.

Lisanna walked over to them and gave them a wave along with Happy,

"Hey you guys," Lisanna said with a smile,

"Aye!" Happy said, "She liiiiiiiiiiikes you,"

Lucy got furious and began to choke Happy, but Happy got out of her grasp and flew away,

"Lucy's scarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryy!" he said disappearing from the park.

"Lucy's strong!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Haha," Lisanna chuckled, "Natsu do you wanna see the fireworks together?"

"Sure, I'll hang out with you today," Natsu said getting up, "Let's go!"

Natsu grabbed her hand as they left for whack-a-tail, which Natsu wished was whack-a-grey. Lucy felt depressed but quickly put it away,

"He's happy so I'm happy," Lucy thought.

Another popular activity was Lucy's water balloons,

"Alight!" Lucy shouted, "I have a box with everyone's names. I pick a name from the box and that person gets tied to that wall! Everyone else gets to throw this giant bag of water balloons at the person!"

"Yay!" everyone at her game said.

"Ok," Lucy stuck her hand in the box and took at a name, "Levy McGarden!"

"M..me?" Levy said scared.

Levy walked up to the wall and Lucy summoned Virgo to chain her up. When she was chained everyone got in front of her with a water balloon.

"Ready, set, go!" Lucy shouted.

Everyone began throwing water balloons at Levy. Some people missed but a lot of people hit her body causing Levy to get wet.

"Are you okay?" Jet and Droy said at the same time.

"This is actually fun!" Levy said happily getting wet with a smile.

When that was finished, Master began walking up to a stand,

"Everyone!" he shouted.

All the Fairy Tail members looked up at master,

"Lunch Time!"

"Yay!" everyone shouted.

Everyone ran to the buffet table to get food.

Natsu got his flaming chicken and Grey got his pure ice.

Juvia got bread, a pastry, and water.

Erza got a strawberry cheesecake and a strawberry shortcake.

Lucy got a whole fruit, chocolate, a sandwich, and water.

Everyone set their towels on the ground and started to enjoy their lunch. Lucy and Erza were sitting in the same towel with Wendy.

Grey forcefully had to sit with Juvia and of course…Natsu and Lisanna were sitting together.

"I'm gonna get more food," Lucy said with a smile. She really wanted to get more chocolate, those were delicious.

Just as Lucy stood up, a puff a smoke came and a cloaked man was behind her.

"Who are…hmmm!" Lucy said as the man put a toxic paper towel in front of her mouth, she fell unconscious.

Everyone stood up and looked angrily at the man, especially Natsu which Lisanna noticed.

"Who are you!" everyone, especially Natsu, began yelling at him.

Then master walked in front of him angrily,

"Who are you?" he asked, "and what do you want with my children?"

The cloaked man's face was cover with a hood, so no one could see him evilly smiling,

"Revenge!" he said evilly and just like that, he disappeared.

Everyone was frozen, especially the master…

….because he has seen him….

…everyone has…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if this chapter is short, the next one will be longer and will be the last chapter! Please review!-Misstory5120<strong>


	6. Fireworks

**Hope you all enjoyed the last chappy! Final chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys all! You can look forward to my next Fairy Tail story called Love is Cruel! It'll be out sometime next week! Enjoy!**

**ShiningSteallar- Good guesses! Now you can finally find out! ;)**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer- Good guesses! Find out in this chapter! ;)**

**NatsuxLucy- Good guess! Finally his identity is revealed! ;)**

**Princess Happy- Hmm….what will happen? ;)**

**Twistedheart23- No, don't think so. ;)  
><strong>

_Recap:_

_Everyone was frozen, especially the master…_

…_because he has seen him…_

…_everyone has…_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in a dark place. Water was dripping at the top and bugs were crawling everywhere,<p>

"Kyaaa!" she said when a bug crawled on her.

"So you finally woke up?"

"Huh? Who are you? Come out!" Lucy said confused but determined.

A man in a cloak came out of the shadows, Lucy got angry,

"Who are you! Why did you kidnap me!" Lucy shouted she tried to move but was chained to the wall.

"Hehe, don't move, Lucy Heartphilia," the man said with a glare as he took of his hood.

Lucy's eyes widened, "You're…"

Meanwhile, Happy was still mad at Lucy for choking him. He passed by a cave, which he saw two people,

"Lucy?" Happy wondered after seeing blonde hair.

Happy quietly flew closer and saw keys on the blonde girl's waist,

"Lucy!" he thought.

Quickly, Happy flew back to the park at max speed,

"I've gotta tell Natsu!" Happy said determined.

In a few minutes, Happy arrived at the park where the members where still quiet,

"Natsu!" Happy shouted going to him.

"Happy!' Natsu said awaken from his daydreaming.

"Lucy got kidnapped by…"

"I know," Natsu said angrily.

"Then go save her!" Happy shouted.

Natsu turned to Lisanna, "But Li…"

"It's okay,"

Natsu's face turned serious, "But Lis…"

"From now on let's just be friends," Lisanna said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you and Lucy together and I know you like her, the way you act in front of her. It gives it all away,"

"…You know, you're the best Lisanna!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Thanks, now go save Lucy and tell her how you feel," Lisanna said with a happy smile.

"Yosh! Let's go Happy!" said Natsu.

"Aye!"

Happy grabbed Natsu and they went up to the sky. Mirajane walked over to Lisanna to comfort her,

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No regrets," Lisanna said, "Besides, you've noticed it too right? Those two…were already together since long ago,"

Mirajane gave a smile, "Yes, I noticed,"

At the stand master gave out a sigh after hearing the conversation, "Minna! We may resume the picnic!"

"But what bout Lucy?" a guild member asked.

"Natsu will save her, he's strong. Besides, you al know the enemy and how much damage he took from my spell. It should be an easy win," master said.

Everyone stood still, but then gave grins, "Aye!"

Master stood still as everyone resumed the picnic, Mirajane walked over to the master,

"Are you sure you want to resume the picnic?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, thanks to Lisanna, Natsu finally realized their feelings. And you heard what Lisanna said, I've also noticed it. So, when they come back, I want to give them something they can watch together," Master said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, at the cave where Lucy was kidnapped,

"You're…"

"Hehe, that's right,"

"Phantom Lord's master!" Lucy said surprised.

He looked different from last time. Because of master's Fairy Law, his skin was white and he looked old with wrinkles on his faces.

"Hahahaha! Yeah, and I'm here for revenge," said Jose with a smirk.

"On what?" Lucy said suspiciously.

"You! You joined that stupid guild! Look what it did to me! I'm broke! So now I'm gonna complete what I started Ms. Heartphilia," he said evilly, "Your money can bring me back to the top!"

"I don't have any money," Lucy said nervously.

"Really?" Jose said with a smirk.

"Yes, so let me out!" Lucy shouted.

"If you don't have any money, then I'll just kill you!"

Jose drew out his sword because he couldn't use anymore magical power, he raised it above his head and…

"Fire dragons roar!"

The magic drew Jose's sword out of his grasp. Jose looked up to see a pink-haired mage,

"Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile.

"You okay?" Natsu asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Lucy said relieved, "Thank you,"

"So, looks like phantom freak is back," Natsu said with a evil grin.

"Hehe, revenge is what I'll get!" Jose shouted.

He ran up to Natsu and was about to punch him. Put Natsu lazily punched him first and he fell unconscious.

"Easy win?" Lucy said kinda confused that Natsu won so easily.

"Guess so," Natsu said sarcastically.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Natsu went up to Lucy and untied her. After that, the 3 of them began walking back to the park, silently.

"Natsu, I'm sorry. I caused trouble to you and Happy," Lucy said sadly breaking the silence.

Natsu grinned and grabbed her wrist, "Don't worry, now let's go! We're gonna miss the fireworks! Come on Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy didn't say anything but then grinned, "Yeah!"

When they got to the park, the fireworks were just about to start. Natsu and Lucy stood up front near the lakes and Happy went with Lisanna.

The fireworks came in several colors that made the park light up. It came with different shapes like hearts and stars.

"Woah~" Lucy and Natsu said in unision

For they grand finale, several fireworks shot up and one big golden one that that made the Fairy Tail mark.

After a while, Natsu held Lucy's hand. Lucy turned to Natsu who was grinning at her,

"I like you, Lucy," Natsu said.

Lucy couldn't belive, those 3 words have finally come. It was a dream come true. Lucy smile and leaned her head on his chest.

"I like you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Sorry the battle was terrible, I suck at action scenes. But I hope you enjoyed!-Misstory5120<strong>


End file.
